


Panicked Revelation

by Wendymypooh



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Liz Evans has a revelation she's not so sure her husband Max or their companions will be too happy about.





	Panicked Revelation

Liz Evans rose shakily to her feet, reaching out to turn the knob. She averted her dark eyes from the toilet bowl, she walked a little unsteadily over to the chipped, but clean porcelain sink. She turned on the cold water and washed her hands, cupping one hand under the running water and using it to fill her mouth to gargle. Swirling it over her gums, and then spat it out in the sink. 

Next, she splashed her pale face before turning the water off and dabbed the excessive moisture off her face with a paper towel. She tossed the damp paper towel into the trashcan and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes and her complexion were paler than it usually was. 

She wondered if the differences in her appearance were noticeable to the others. Specifically, to Max. He was so observant. So, attuned to her wants and needs, thoughts and feelings, she wondered if he already suspected something and was just waiting for her to tell him. 

Pregnant. She was pregnant. She knew it without taking a test or having a doctor confirm it. She'd had a premonition a few weeks earlier about her and Max holding a baby. She'd initially thought it meant that they would be reunited with Zan. Max's son by Tess. 

Now she knew differently. She didn't know what they were going to do. They traveled from one place to another, never staying for more than a few days at most. Doing good deeds wherever they could while staying ahead of the FBI Special Unit. How were they going to do that with a baby?

She was still pulling herself together when she heard someone knock softly on the locked door. It could be another diner patron needing to use the ladies' room, but she knew it wasn't. It was her husband, and she didn't need to have a premonition to know that. 

She sighed, unlocked the door, and opened it. She smiled as she took in the worried expression on her husband's handsome face. 

"You okay?"

"No." 

She opened the door wide enough for her to grab his arm and pull him into the bathroom with her, then closed the door behind him and locked it. 

"What's going on Liz?"

"I think I'm pregnant." 

She'd never been anything but totally honest with him since they'd gotten back together before they left Roswell. 

Max's eyes widened. "You think, or you know?" 

"I haven't taken a test or seen a doctor." She admitted. "But I had a premonition about three weeks ago of us holding a baby. I thought maybe it was a flashback of us with Zan, but now I realize it was a different baby. Our baby. I'm sorry, Max." 

The joy that had filled Max at Liz's news vanished when she told him sorry. Did she not want their baby? He kept his voice without emotion when he asked, "You don't want it?" 

"Max, of course, I want our baby." She let her own joy chase away her initial panic from her face. "I want it more than I've wanted anything else, other than you." 

Max smiled, relieved at her words.

"I just…how can we possibly have a baby on the road with us? We never stay in one place for very long, and we're traveling in a cramped Volkswagen van." Liz rambled as her panic returned. "There's barely enough room in it for the six of us, how are we going to fit a car seat in it too? What are the others going to think?" 

"Breathe, Liz." 

Max took both of her hands in his. "We'll work all of it out. How do you feel?" 

"A little shaky and nauseous." 

Max pressed his palm to Liz's flat stomach. He felt an immediate connection to his child's…essence. There was an intelligence…an awareness he didn't think was normal for human babies to have at such an early stage in their development. 

Then again, he didn't know much about fully human babies or their development. His connection with Zan was different as well. He'd known immediately what sex his son was and…he broke off his thoughts about Zan. Most, if not everything, about those earlier days of his son's life was confusing and painful. Tess had mind warped him into thinking Zan was dying so they would activate the Granilith and go back to Antar. 

"Max?" 

Max blinked and broke the connection with their baby. He smiled at her worried expression. "You are definitely pregnant. I connected with our child's …essence." 

"You did?" Liz's eyes lit up. "Could you tell whether it was a boy or girl?" 

"No, too early for that." 

"I thought you were able to tell what sex Zan was right away?" She said. 

"I was, but he was more fully developed right away. In gestation, I think he had more Antarian in him, or maybe Tess mind warped me to believe he was a son before we knew. " Max shrugged. 

"Okay." Liz took a calming breath and let it out. 

"We're going to figure this out together," Max assured her. "For now, we need to go rejoin the others. They'll be wondering what's going on. I'm starving, and you should probably try and eat something." 

Liz grimaced at the thought of eating anything. She was still nauseous and didn't want a repeat performance of getting sick.

"How about some crackers or dried toast?" Max suggested. "My mom used to eat one or the other any time she wasn't feeling well." 

"I could try," Liz said. "Having some water right now sounds pretty good." 

Max unlocked the door and walked out nearly bumping into the elderly woman standing outside. He murmured his apology as she brushed past her. Liz added hers as they walked back to their table hand in hand.

"Everything okay?" Maria Deluca asked. 

"We'll talk about it later," Max said to stop any further questions from being asked. 

Michael glanced up from his food and looked at Max. "Something wrong, Maxwell?" 

"We'll talk later. " Max said pointedly as he brushed his hand over his now cold plate of food and used his powers to heat it back up. He dived into his scrambled egg skillet, ignoring the slightly metallic taste they gave the food. He was too hungry to care.

Michael took the hint and settled back into eating his own meal. Maria looked questioningly at Liz for a moment, before going back to her waffles. Liz nibbled on a piece of toast that'd come with her meal and sipped occasionally on water while the others finished eating. 

Once back at the hotel where they were staying for the day, everyone gathered in Max and Liz's room before they went to bed. 

"Spill it," Michael said. "What's going on?" 

Liz and Max exchanged a look. 

"Liz is pregnant." Max dropped the bombshell feeling Liz's fingers tightened around his. 

"A baby?" Maria squealed and moved to hug her best friend. "Congratulations!" 

"Thanks, Maria." She could always count on Maria to have her back no matter what the situation.

"I'll finally get the chance to be an aunt." Isabel hugged Max. "I'm so happy for you both." 

"Thanks, Isabel." Max hugged her back, watching Michael closely. 

"How are we going to travel with a baby?' Kyle remarked.

"We're going to need a bigger vehicle," Michael said. 

Max blinked. He'd been expecting Michael to go ballistic. Apparently, he wasn't the only one expecting a volatile reaction from his friend. Everyone else was staring at Guerin with surprise on their faces. 

"Look, we're not kids anymore. You and Liz are married. Babies are the next step. We can't allow the idiots with the Special Unit to dictate everything in our lives." Michael told them. 

"Wow." Maria kissed him. "My Space Boy's all grown up." 

Michael grinned at her. "Just keeping options open for us too." 

"Michael." Maria's voice softened with tenderness as she kissed him again.

"It's not that I'm not happy for Liz and Max," Kyle said. "I am. I just think we really need to consider how a baby is going to affect how we do things." 

Everyone looked at him with varying expressions on their faces. Kyle squirmed under the looks Max and Michael were giving him. 

"Kyle is right," Liz said. "We all made the decision to leave Roswell to stay ahead of the Special Unit and to do good deeds wherever we could. We travel from place to place in a Volkswagen van, never staying anywhere for too long. Always looking over our shoulders and protecting each other's backs. IF Max and I have this child, it's going to change how we do everything." 

"When…" Max corrected her gently, "We ARE going to have our baby. It IS going to change how we do things from now on. We stay together and rethink our strategy or Liz and I can separate from the rest of you." 

"No, no way," Maria exclaimed. "We're not splitting up." 

"Maria's right, Maxwell. We're stronger together." Michael ran a hand through his hair. "We're in this together." 

Max looked at Isabel and Kyle.

"We're family. We stay together." Isabel said firmly. 

"I said things would be complicated, not that I wanted us to split up the Merry Band," Kyle said wryly. " I agree with the others. We're in this together, no matter what comes our way." 

"I love all of you." Liz sniffled. 

Max put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "We're lucky to have all of you."

Maria and Isabel moved to hug Liz and Max again. Maria pulled a protesting Michael into the hug, while Max reached out to tug Kyle within reach, so they were all doing a group hug.   
None of them knew how having a baby along would change the dynamics of their group or how it would shape the crazy journey they were all on. No matter what obstacles would be put before them, they would handle it together.


End file.
